Only One
by RockDiva
Summary: The dramatic conclusion to my MaddieEsteban trilogy. What happens when Maddie goes to England and the whole gang follows? Will Maddie and Esteban ever be together? FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Won't You Take Chances

Author's Note- Wow! I never thought I'd get back around to being able to finish my dear Maddie/Esteban trilogy. I hope it's worth the long wait it's taken. For those who are fans of the Maddie/Esteban concept, and have joined since I posted the other two, the forerunners to this story are _Someday, When My Dreams Come True _and _Now's Your Moment. _

Oh yeah, and I don't claim ownership of any of the songs from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of its characters. Also, the use of Oxford in the story is purely fictional, and I claim no actual knowledge of the standards or policies that the school adheres to.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Won't You Take Chances****  
**

Miss Madeline Fitzpatrick,  
It is our honor to inform you that your application for admission to Oxford University has met our high standards of acceptance…

Maddie read the first line excitedly. As she continued to read, she learned that she had received a full scholarship to the prominent English college. This was the acceptance letter that she had secretly been longing for. No one had known that she had even applied, save her parents and the Sisters, but soon everyone would know of her happy news.

* * *

The hotel was buzzing more than usual lately. Mr. Moseby had his hands full managing the place, while also seeing to graduation plans. Graduation was now less than a month away for Maddie and London. But he didn't mind the extra work. In contrast, he beamed with practically a fatherly pride as he saw to it that London's commencement was perfect.

As for Maddie, she didn't mind either. London's father was financing the entire ceremony for the entire Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow graduating class. That meant that they would all have nothing but the best.

She clocked in and took a stance behind the ever familiar candy-counter. The thought occurred to her that in a matter of a few months, she would be saying good-bye to her adolescence altogether, which would include a farewell to the candy-counter, the Tipton Hotel, and all of its normal occupancies. It was a melancholy thought, but not enough to bring her down on this particular day.

"Guess what, everybody!" London burst into the lobby, causing the staff and even some of the guests to take notice of her. "I was accepted into college!!" Those who heard her and knew her well didn't know whether to gasp or applaud. She sensed the awkwardness, but only joked about it, "I know! It's a miracle, right!?"

"So, London…what prestigious higher education facility has opened its doors to you," Moseby asked with anticipation.

"Harvey something or other," London said, proving that she didn't care what the name was.

"Harvard?!" Cody asked in astonishment.

"Yeah! That's it!"

"I can't believe my London got accepted into Harvard!" Moseby said, growing even more excited by the minute.

"Neither can I," Maddie stared at her almost blankly.

"So that means the two of you will be going to the same college," Zack said. "You were admitted to Harvard too, weren't you, Maddie?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Just think, you will be close to home," Esteban chimed in with an eagerness no one seemed to notice.

"But you see I…" Maddie tried again with no avail.

"And the two of you can visit on weekends," Zack said.

"You guys don't understand…"

"And, Maddie, you could still work here on the weekends if you like," Mr. Moseby offered.

Maddie just sighed; it seemed hopeless until Esteban spoke up, "I think Maddie was trying to tell us something." They all stared at her intently.

She took a bit of a gulp and then proceeded to share her news with them, "You see, I'm not going to Harvard."

"What?!" they all gasped; Esteban especially seemed to become worried.

"Where else could you possibly go?" Cody asked, not understanding Maddie's sudden change of plans.

"I'm going to Oxford," she answered resolvedly.

"But it is so far," Esteban's tone caused Mr. Moseby to give him an odd side glance.

"Oxford?" Cody stared at her. "Why the sudden interest in Oxford?"

"I've always dreamed of going to Oxford," Maddie defended herself.

"Since when? You've always talked about going to Harvard law school."

"Now, Cody. There's no need for you to harass Maddie about her college choice," Mr. Moseby stepped in.

"He's right," Carey added. "Maddie, we're all very proud of you. Aren't we, Cody."

Cody stopped, but still couldn't help but wonder at Maddie's decision. _There's something strange going on here_, he thought to himself.

* * *

"I have not said anything because I've never had any reason to doubt your wisdom, but why are you going so far away?" Esteban asked Maddie.

"Great, you're going to criticize me too, now?" By this time Maddie was annoyed by everyone's questioning of her decision.

"Of course not. I would never want to do anything to hurt you."

_If only you knew_, she thought. Esteban had already broken her heart. And maybe that was one of the reasons why she wanted to go to Oxford. After all, she thought the further away from Esteban, the happier she'd be. She wanted to find a place where she could start her "adult" life without having the constant distraction of pining over an already-taken man.

"Esteban, I couldn't even begin to explain my reasons for going to Oxford. Simply put, I guess I'm just hoping that I'll find something there that I can't get here." _Peace_, she added in a silent thought.

Esteban didn't answer. Instead, he excused himself to get back to working. But inside, his thoughts were jumbled. "What could Oxford give her?" he asked himself in a whisper. Without thinking twice, he headed for one of the hotel's computer rooms to research Oxford.


	2. Shooting for the Stars

**Chapter 2  
Shooting for the Stars**

Mr. Moseby was in a hurry to find his best bellhop. This was the third time within a week that Esteban had been missing from his usual posts and Mr. Moseby was one manager who didn't take to a.w.o.l. employees very kindly, at least not when it was as frequent as this. As he suspected, he found Esteban in the same place he had been the previous two times…one of the hotel's complimentary technology rooms, his eyes fastened to a computer screen. It was obvious that the bellhop was struggling to understand whatever he was reading.

"Esteban, you had better be on break."

Esteban, quite startled, scrambled to close the screen and turn to face Mr. Moseby in attention, "Yes, sir, I was. But now I am done."

"Good. Because if you weren't on break, then your job here would have been done," Mr. Moseby always threatened but never had the heart to follow through. "Now if you're finished with whatever you've been "researching" lately," he eyed the screen curiously, "then I need you to see to Ms. Persnickett's bags."

"Yes, Mr. Moseby. But can I ask you something?"

"Make it quick."

"What does 'Our law sector is solitary in being the most esteemed and enviable school to study jurisprudence' mean?"

"It's just a fancy way of saying 'Our law department is one of the most prestigious.' Why?"

"Uh, no reason. I'll see to Ms. Persnickett now," Esteban said, leaving quickly.

Mr. Moseby couldn't help but think that Esteban was trying to avoid the subject. He also felt an employer sense of duty to find out what that subject was. He turned around and proceeded to use his managerial computer override to find out what exactly had Esteban's interest of late.

* * *

"Can you believe that we're graduating in a week?" Maddie asked London, who was in the lobby waiting for her stepmother to arrive.

"I know. I'm so afraid I'll forget what to do."

"What do you mean? You wait for your name to be called and then you walk forward, take the diploma and then walk back to your seat. We've been rehearsing since prom," here she sighed a little remembering how great her prom night had been, if only for that single dance. Her thoughts were interrupted by London.

"I know, I know. But what if I mess up, or trip, or worse…what if I forget my name!" London gave a worried look.

"Well, it has happened in the past. London, it'll be fine. Besides, you're dad's paying for everything so I think everyone would think twice about before laughing at you if you did mess up."

"That's true. Thank goodness for money. You know, you should get a job that'll make you rich or marry a rich man. Then you'll be rich too."

"Believe me, I've thought about it," Maddie only half-joked. "Look, there's your step-mom. Hi, Mrs. Tipton!"

"Hi, Brandi!" London and her step-mom had grown to be good friends in the surprisingly long three years that she had been married to Mr. Tipton. Brandi was a regular visitor to the Tipton, always wanting to check in on her step-daughter to make sure she was okay. But she hadn't been around for over six months, so her arrival was even more welcome.

"Where's my Harvard-bound step-daughter!?" Brandi more exclaimed than asked as she embraced London in a loving hug. "Your father will be here Thursday okay? In the meantime, I think you and me have some graduation celebration shopping to do!"

"Yay us!"

"Have fun, ladies," Maddie offered.

"Don't be silly, Maddie. You're coming too."

"Oh, I couldn't."

"Well, have you bought the dress you're going to wear under your gown?" Brandi asked.

"No, she hasn't," London answered for her friend.

"Then you're most certainly coming," Mrs. Tipton insisted.

"Alright, if you insist," it didn't take much for Maddie to give in.

"Ooh, and we should get Carey to go too. We'll have a regular 'lady's day out,'" continued Brandi.

"Ooh, sounds like fun. She's over there talking to Mr. Moseby," London pointed and they headed over to ask her to join them.

"Carey, I'm taking the girls to go shopping for graduation dresses. We'd love it if you'd join us."

"Wow, a day out shopping is just what I need. Do you think I should change first, though?" Carey asked, taking them up on their offer.

"No, nonsense, no need," came the women's responses.

"You look perfectly fine already," Mr. Moseby chimed in. They all looked at him oddly. "What? A man will say anything to get women on their way when it comes to shopping."

This sufficed as an answer and the women headed toward the door. However, Brandi noticed Carey give a quick glance back which included a tiny smile.

* * *

As the women browsed through some clothes, Maddie suddenly stopped and turned to face them, "This will probably be the last time that we shop together, at least for a long while."

"Why, sweetie? You don't leave for Oxford until the fall," Carey asked with a puzzled look.

"Well, the program that I wanted to get into originally just had a couple of vacancies become available. And I was one of the ones chosen to come and interview for a spot. I'd be crazy to pass up a chance like this."

"Congratulations, Maddie! So when do you leave?"

"Um, well, that's the thing. To be there in time for the interview, I have to leave next weekend," there was almost a tear in Maddie's eyes.

"That doesn't leave time for long good-byes," Carey couldn't lie that losing Maddie would be like losing a little sister, or even a daughter she never had.

London was still trying to process everything, "But Maddie, I thought we were going to spend our last summer together, well you know, together. We were going to take a road trip and everything."

"I know, I know. And that's why I almost turned it down. But I just couldn't."

"You're right. I guess the old London would have begged you to turn it down anyways. Good luck in England," London, who still had a hard time showing emotions, left the store.

"I'll go talk to her," Brandi said. "You know she really is proud of you, Maddie."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

"Cody, I need you to do me a favor," Esteban pulled him to the side.

"Sure, Esteban. What is it?"

"Can you find out what Maddie's planning on studying when she goes to Oxford?"

"Sure I guess, but why?"

"Well, I, uh," Esteban stuttered for an answer. "I got her a graduation card, and I want to wish her luck as she studies whatever it is she's going to study."

"That makes sense, I suppose. It's probably law. I doubt that's changed."

"Yes, but doesn't Oxford specialize in parliamentary law?"

"That's a good point. Maddie's a democratic kind of girl. Maybe she _won't_ study law there. I'll find out for you, Esteban."

Cody left Esteban only to be stopped again, this time by Mr. Moseby. "Cody, can I speak to you?"

"Whatever it is, it wasn't me. It was Zack!"

"Relax, Cody. It's about Esteban. Did he seem a little jittery when you talked to him just now?"

"Well, yeah, but he was just probablyprobably just hoping that you wouldn't catch him not doing his job."

"You guys act like I'm some kind of dictator or something. Anyways, I'm asking because I caught him on the Oxford website."

"That' is strange. Just now he asked me to find out what Maddie's planned field of study is. He claimed it was for a graduation card. But that doesn't make sense, really. He could just write a simple 'Good Luck'. You're right, Mr. Moseby, something's not right here."

"Precisely what I've been thinking. How would you like to help me find out what _is _going on?"

"Sure. I love a good mystery."

"Okay, start by doing what he asks. But don't tell him until the last minute possible. In the meantime, I'll monitor his behavior. You know, see if he minds waiting for your answer, things like that. Also, talk to him about Maddie's sudden change in plans. Ask him what he thinks about her needing to leave next weekend."

"You're a genius, Mr. Moseby. But wait, you keep talking about Maddie. You don't think he likes her do you?"

"I don't know, but it's the easiest place to start, now isn't it?"

"True. I'll go talk to him about it now."

* * *

"It is our honor to present this year's graduating class!" everyone, despite the rules, tossed their hats into the air as the throng of parents, relatives and friends applauded them. After four years, it hardly seemed possible, but they really had reached the end of high school.

Back at the Tipton, everyone was preparing for the surprise commencement celebration that was to be held in the girls' honor. Esteban rushed over to Cody, "Cody, I need to fill out my card and quickly. They will be here soon."

"Oh, yeah. I asked her and she still plans on studying law. Go figure."

"Parliamentary law?!" Esteban seemed to beam with an inner joy at the thought.

"Now go fill out your card, big guy." As Esteban scurried off, Mr. Moseby-who had slipped out of London and Maddie's school after London had accepted her diploma- was approached Cody. "He seems so happy that Maddie's studying law, or as he puts it, parliamentary law. I don't know what to make of it."

Mr. Moseby's cell phone rang. He answered it and within a moment was off again. "And it doesn't look like we'll have much more time to investigate. That was Brandi Tipton. They're on their way."

Carey and Zack stood at the door waiting til they could see the lights from the stretch limousine the girls were riding in. Somewhere else, someone was waiting for the signal to cue the graduating class's chosen song. Among those waiting anxiously was Esteban. He had not been able to attend the graduation ceremony and was eager to give his congratulations to Maddie personally. Suddenly, there was a commotion as Carey and Zack hollered, "They're here!" The lights went down, Cody stood nearby to release confetti and the music was cued to start.

London came through the revolving doors first, followed immediately behind by Maddie. "Surprise!" everyone shouted as the lights came on, followed by a quick dousing of confetti and balloons.

For Esteban, time seemed to stand still as he saw Maddie standing there in a beautiful, lagoon-blue dress that was unmatched to anything else he had ever seen in his life. As he stood there starry-eyed, he longed to capture the moment somehow. He remembered he had bought a camera, and so he vowed that before the night was over, he would have at least one picture of Maddie.

The night proceeded in wonderful merriment as some of the girls' friends from school, such as Mary-Margaret and Corrie showed up to help celebrate their own graduation with them. Before everyone even realized, it was nearing midnight and they knew it was time to call it a night, but not before a sparkling cider toast to Maddie and London, which was a reminder that Maddie would be gone within a week's time. It was also announced that London was also heading to England in order to spend her summer vacation, a fact that excited Maddie because it meant she wouldn't be entirely alone in such a strange, new place.

While everyone else was saying their last good-byes and good-nights, Cody used it as an opportunity to talk to Maddie and Esteban at the same time. He had noticed earlier how excited Esteban had seemed when he took a photo of Maddie. So he offered to take a picture of the both of them with each of their cameras. Maddie was hesitant, but didn't want to make her discomfort-or was it instead really too much comfort-being so close to Esteban and having a picture taken with him obvious, so she agreed to the idea.

"Picture perfect," Cody said, watching the two blush slightly at his words. It was enough evidence for him to think there was something more than friendship felt between them.


	3. Can't Escape the Feeling

_**Author Note-**_ I still do not claim ownership to any of the songs written for _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_ or _High School Musical_. Also, the use of Oxford and England is for purely fictional purposes only and may or may not be accurate. Thanks to everyone who's still reading!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
Can't Escape the Feeling**

Maddie and London stared breathlessly around them as they stood on one of the most prominent streets in London, England. It was as far as the airport taxi was designated to take them.

"Wow, what do we do first? It's so big," London said, still staring at her new surroundings.

"Ooh, maybe one of those double-decker things! I've always wanted to ride around in one!"

"Wait, they ride around in sandwiches here? Eww! I am not getting mustard on this outfit. It's brand new."

"Oh, please. You changed it just so you could have something new when you got off the plane so I'm sure you could easily replace it," Maddie combated sarcastically. "Besides, they're not sandwiches. They're buses. See there's one there! Hurry let's catch it." Maddie took off running toward where the bus was stopped to pick up passengers.

"Okay, but I didn't bring a net, so I don't know how we're going to do that," London answered ditsily, running after Maddie.

* * *

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Cody asked his mom as she tried on shoes for her upcoming show.

"Of course, Cody. What is it?"

"How can you tell if a person is in love?"

"Why do you ask?" there was a hint of nervousness in Carey's voice.

"Well, without using names, I have a friend and I think he's in love, and I want to make sure I'm not jumping to conclusions."

"Oh, I see, "a friend." Well, in that case, there are always a few signs to look for. One, does you- I mean, does your "friend" ever make puppy dog eyes?"

"Right now they're more like sad puppy dog eyes."

"Okay, well, does your friend have a spring in his step?"

"Used to, but now he just mopes about."

"Cody, I'm getting confused," Carey stopped naming signs.

"You see, I think my friend was in love with Maddie, but now she's gone and I think he's brokenhearted," Cody explained, still not giving names.

"Oh, sweetie. That does sound like the symptoms of a broken heart. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm great!! I've gotta go find Mr. Moseby now that I know for sure!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Now I'm really confused. Mr. Moseby was in love with Maddie? I thought you were talking about yourself?"

"Ew and double ew, mom! Mr. Moseby and I both have been keeping a close eye on Esteban and we think _he's_ in love with Maddie. Now I have to tell Mr. Moseby I broke the confidante."

"Well, I'm glad you did. I think I should have known about this sooner. Hold on, I'm coming with you." Carey followed after Cody until they reached Mr. Moseby. "What's this about Esteban being in love with Maddie?!"

"Shhh. Carey, please. We're not sure, but we're almost certain. Look at him," Moseby pointed to where Esteban came in carrying some luggage.

"Wow, he looks so depressed."

"And when I asked him what's wrong, all he said was, 'there's no reason to stay in Boston.' I'm worried about him," Cody added.

"As am I. I've heard some of my staff rumoring that he's going to give me his two weeks notice."

"And you're not going to do anything about it?" Carey just stared at her boss in disbelief. "If men were left in charge, people would never end up together. This is a woman's job. Esteban!"

"Coming, coming, coming," Esteban hurried over. "You called?"

"Yes, I did. It seems that you have feelings for someone, but like all men you're too afraid to let the girl know."

The bellhop gulped, "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about Maddie. It's obvious that you care for her at least a little bit more than as just a friend."

"But Maddie is in England. And she didn't give any sign of missing me before she left."

"But you do have feelings for her?" Mr. Moseby jumped in.

"Well, yes. I always have felt something for her, but I don't know if it's love. How can I? I only know her well enough to call her a friend."

"Then run after her, man!" Zack exclaimed, overhearing the conversation as he came into the lobby looking for Cody. "It's what I would do if I still loved her. And if I was a grown man with the money to run after her."

"Zack's right, Esteban. You'll never know unless you try," Mr. Moseby had always had an almost fatherly/son bond with Esteban, and he wanted him to be happy.

"Besides, a real Prince Charming always proves to his princess that he's the one by sweeping her off her feet," Carey added a romanticized touch to her encouragement.

"Go sweep her off her feet, ya big lug," Cody finished. They all stared at Esteban, waiting for a response.

It was obvious that Esteban was debating everything in his mind. "I hope there's still a chance. I mean, she is studying law, possibly parliamentary. She_ might_ feel the same…YES! You all are right. I must go after her and find out for myself!" Everyone cheered wildly. However, their cheer subsided when they heard Esteban add, "Now how do I do that?"

* * *

"This place is so, so, what's the word I'm looking for?" London tried to describe Oxford as they walked across a courtyard in search for Maddie's living quarters.

"Beautiful maybe?"

"No more like gloomy."

"Gloomy? How can you say it's gloomy?" Maddie didn't like the word because she didn't want to admit that she _did_ feel a bit gloomy as she looked around at the place that would be her new home.

"Look around. The stones are old, the walkways are cracked, there's weeds growing up the sides of the buildings, and it has a cold feeling to it."

"It's supposed to look old and the cracks are a part of its rich history. And those aren't weeds, it's ivy! Please, let's forget how it looks and look for my room." Maddie just wanted to get as far away from the subject as possible. She was at Oxford to stay and she was determined to make the most of it. Unfortunately, she found her room to be just as depressing.

"Why are we here anyways? I mean you're not staying in this boring looking place now are you? I thought we were going to stay at the London Tipton," she laughed hysterically as she said it.

"I am staying at the London Tipton." London began laughing again as Maddie answered. "Okay,_ why_ are you laughing?"

"Because it's like we're saying we're staying at the me. It's funny," London laughed again. "You know, it's because I was named after the London Tipton. You see, mommy and daddy…"

"ANYWAYS! I just wanted to see what it was like, so that I know what I have to look forward too."

"I say you should just stay at the Tipton. After all, before you rudely interrupted me I was going to say, it _is _where mommy and daddy met and fell in love."

"Oh. Well, I think there's a no off campus living rule, but even if there weren't, there's no way I could afford living at the Tipton."

"That's true," London chimed.

* * *

"I still can't believe you have a suite in every single hotel your father owns," Maddie said to London, who was still lounging around in her pajamas.

"Why shouldn't I. I am the heiress after all."

"I guess that's true. Well, I'm on my way to the interview. You'll be ready to go site-seeing when I get back right."

'Of course, of course," she answered. However, Maddie hadn't been gone for ten minutes before London began to get bored. "Wow, I didn't think it was possible. There's nothing better to do than to talk to Maddie. Maybe I'll give Mr. Moseby a call." She dialed his cell phone but was surprised when she thought she heard it nearby. "I must be going crazy. It sounds so close." She got up from her couch and started following the sound until she reached the door. She gulped, turned the knob and slowly opened the door to see Mr. Moseby, Esteban, Carey, Zack and Cody all standing there. "AHHHHHHHH!" Without thinking she slammed the door and ran to hide behind her couch.

"London, what's wrong?"

"Get away from me you psychopaths! Just because you dress up like my friends, you can't fool me. I'm going to call the police!"

Mr. Moseby opened the door and they came in, "London, we're not psychopaths in disguise. We missed you so we came to England on vacation."

"Likely story."

"Well, this could take awhile. Mind if I wait by the plasma tv?" Zack asked eyeing the big screen.

"Oh, so it _is_ really you. Did Brandi send you? Because I'm more than capable to take care of myself," London said jumping to even more conclusions.

"No, it's not like that, London. We came because…" Mr. Moseby was interrupted by the sound of Maddie coming off of the elevator.

She spoke loudly so that London could hear her complaining before she even reached the suite, "I get half way there and they call me and tell me it has to be rescheduled. Can you believe that? I could have stayed in Boston…" She opened the door to see the others standing there. "…longer." Her eyes went straight to Esteban and she felt her heart sink and back flip at the same time.


	4. This Feeling's Like No Other

Author Note- Okay, so this chapter is kinda a bridge chapter. It's only meant to bridge the gap between the arrival and a slightly more meaningful event, but of course every moment counts, especially when it involves picking into the brains of what the two main characters are thinking and feeling. And don't be confused about the London moment...I needed to establish her struggle to define her tight friendship with Maddie because of a future event.

I still don't own the show, characters or lyrics from either TSL or HSM.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
This Feeling's Like No Other**

Maddie still stood speechless. She had thought that she would never see Esteban again. She had secretly hoped that by the time Christmas break came, that he would be already at home in his own country and that she would finally be free. But now here he was, tagging along with the others.

"Surprise!" Zack said tritely, breaking the silence.

"Why are all of you here? Who's running the hotel?" These were only two of the many questions swimming through Maddie's head.

"I decided the boys and I needed a vacation," Carey started the long line of "reasons".

"I jokingly said she'd be thrown in prison for unleashing the likes of those two on England, and the next thing you know, I've been talked into coming along," Moseby gave his false side of the story.

"And Mr. Moseby being the wonderful man that he is, he offered some of his employees the chance to come along," Esteban began.

"Didn't want people to talk, you know," Moseby said in referral to himself and Carey being considered an item, although he didn't give the impression that it would bother him too much.

"So, myself, Lance and the new candy-counter girl came along," Esteban finished what he was saying.

"Bob's here too!" Cody threw in for no important reason.

Maddie couldn't care less about the twins' friend. Her mind was still spinning from the thought of who might have replaced her as the new candy counter girl. Sure she expected that it would happen, but it had barely been two weeks since she had left. "So," she gulped ever so slightly, "who's the new candy counter girl?"

"She's only a temporary replacement for the summer," Mr. Moseby answered. "Actually, you might know her."

As if on cue, Mary-Margaret entered the suite, followed close behind by Lance. "Hey girl!"

"Mary-Margaret?!" she kinda squealed in excitement at the sight of her school girl friend.

"What can I say? I needed a good summer job," Mary-Margaret hugged her friend. "Besides, you didn't think I'd let you and London spend the entire summer shopping in England without me did you?"

Maddie squealed again, "Speaking of shopping! Me and London were about to go on a spree. You should join us! Right, London?"

"Yeah, sure," London replied, but there was a hint of melancholy in her voice that only Carey noticed.

"In that case, we could all meet up for dinner or something," Carey suggested.

"That's a splendid idea. I'm sure I could get us all a discount," Mr. Moseby was in favor of the plan.

"Discount, shmiscount! I can get us all dinner for free," London scoffed. "Besides, now that you're here, you're all going shopping."

"London, why would_ we_ want to go shopping?" Zack asked in behalf of the guys in the room.

"Because," Maddie answered, "We were going to attend one of the famous English theaters to see the Phantom of the Opera. And apparently there's like a really high standard of dress that they like to up hold."

"Especially when you're with London Tipton, the guest of honor," London added.

"Wow, even in London she has an entourage," Mary-Margaret responded in disbelief.

"I know isn't it great!? So I'll have my chauffeur take the guys to rent tuxes. And us 4 ladies can make a day of it shopping for fabulous dresses, shoes, and bling!" London practically demanded.

"Oh no, London I couldn't possibly go. I mean, I have the boys and Bob to watch after and I'm sure you don't want them tagging along. And I'm sure Mr. Moseby and Esteban wouldn't want them tagging along with them and Lance. So I'll just reluctantly decline," Carey said regretfully.

"Mom, we're practically 16 now. We're not going to wreak havoc on London," Cody said defensively.

"At least, not all of London," Zack joked. "We can stay here and make a boys night of it with Bob while you have fun."

"And if it makes you feel better, they _can_ tag along with us while we rent our tuxes," Mr. Moseby offered graciously. "Besides, we'll be back at the hotel before the four of you make it out of the first dressing room."

"Are you sure?" Carey debated the idea. She saw the pleading look in her boys' eyes to be trusted just a little bit. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. And I _have_ always dreamed of having the part of Christene _in Phantom of the Opera_, so I would love to see it in person. Okay you win."

"Cool! Let's go get Bob!" Zack and Cody rushed out, heading for the suite they were staying in.

The true reason for Mary-Margaret's presence was to try and coax some answers out of Maddie about her feelings for Esteban, so she realized there was no better opportunity, "London, do you have a date for this thing?" she asked, knowing by now the way the heiress's mind worked.

"No, but I mean to have one by tonight. I know plenty of guys here in London. And I suggest you all find ones too."

"Well, than how perfect. That leaves an even number of us," Mary-Margaret winked at the others, who, all but Lance, comprehended where she was going with the idea. "So me and Lance will make one set. Carey and Mr. Moseby can make up the other. And that leaves Maddie and Esteban."

As much as she loved having one of her closest friends with her in London, Maddie was already regretting that any of them, especially Mary-Margaret, had ever set foot in England.

* * *

"Ooh! Let's go look at the shoes first," Mary-Margaret said trying to get Maddie in an area where she could talk to her one on one.

Maddie took the bait, and London and Carey were left browsing through a selection of glamorous dresses. Again, Carey noticed a strange look on London's face as she watched Maddie and Mary-Margaret walk away together.

"London, maybe we should talk. I know I'm not your mom or Brandi, but I think I can still help you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your being jealous of Mary-Margaret/"

"Why would I be jealous of _her_?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it could have something to do with her close friendship with Maddie. Now that she's here, Maddie has to divide her time between the both of you," Carey suggested.

"Okay, you're right. It's just. This is our last summer together. That's why I begged Brandi to get daddy to let me tag along. But now I have to share my best friends with someone else."

"Oh, London," Carey said sympathetically. "You're both grown up now. Things can't always stay exactly the same. Just think. Someday you'll get married and so will Maddie and you'll be apart then."

"But that's why I want to make these moments last, Carey. I'm not ready to grow up."

"Growing up is hard, sweetie. But you can't run away from it. But you _can_ make sure Maddie's always there to share the struggle with, by letting her know that you consider her your best friend. The two of you have practically become sisters, and the bond between sisters isn't easily broken." Carey hugged London and decided to divulge the group's secret to her. "Do you want to know why we're really here?"

"Because Maddie and Esteban _clearly_ have some issues they need to deal with." Carey stared at London in astonishment. "What? Do you think I'm dumb or something?"

* * *

"A real-life opera will be fun," Mary-Margaret said randomly to get a conversation rolling with Maddie.

"Yeah, fun." Maddie didn't sound very convincing.

"What's wrong, girl? I thought you'd be extra excited now that Esteban is here, and going to be you're date tonight. I mean we both know you have feelings for him."

"Don't you get it? I'm running away from him! I don't want to like him anymore. I-I can't. I _can't_ like him anymore. Just let me get through tonight without making a big deal out of it. Please, I have to shake these feelings," Maddie pleaded.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Maddie. I didn't know how you felt about him now. Just remember I'm here for you no matter what," Mary-Margaret offered a hug to prove her point.

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this," Esteban said worriedly as they were fitted for tuxes.

"You came all this way. You can't give up now," Cody encouraged.

"I'm giving up on women altogether," Zack said annoyed after a call from his girlfriend back in Boston. "They're not worth the trouble."

"Oh me, that is what I'm saying," Esteban sighed.

"Nice timing, Zack. Don't listen to him, Esteban. You know Maddie is worth it," Cody tried to make up for his brother's insensitivity.

"I don't know. Maddie _is_ a lot of trouble. I mean, one minute you're getting married, the next you're trying to return the tux you rented," Lance added.

Esteban glanced down at the tux he was trying on. "Oh me again!"

"Okay, okay. Enough damage has been done here. Cody, take Zack and Lance and their negativity out into the waiting area for a moment," Moseby intervened.

"What about me?" Bob, who had been standing nearby reading a magazine, chimed in. "Do I have to leave too? I've got plenty of words of wisdom for the big guy."

"Oh no. Out you go."

"Well, excuse me. I wouldn't share my words of wisdom with you now even if you asked me," Bob said leaving.

"Now that _they_ are gone, I think we should talk about this more seriously. Have you even given any thought to how you're going to approach Maddie about the matter?"

"No. Well, yes. I mean I come up with something, but then I throw it out," Esteban answered.

"Well, eventually you'll have to tell her how you feel. Now I know things never go the way we plan them to, but it's good to have a plan all the same."

"I just don't know what I would say to her. Mr. Moseby, have you ever had a speech all prepared but you just didn't think it was good enough?"

"Yes…I have. But you just have to go with what you have and let the right words fall into place the way they're meant to. In the end, it won't matter how you said it. The true test will lie in how she responds. 'I love you' are the three simplest words that will reveal what lies within her heart."


	5. In My Dreams I Can See You

**Author Note:** Sorry it took so long!! This chapter contains some cheesy lines so bear with me. Also, for those who remember Esteban's "training" from the second story...you'll finally learn the truth behind the mystery. And for those who are fans for the other couples I subtly hint at, you may find out how they're evenings together went when I start my other trilogies...hehehe.

Of course, I don't own TSL, the characters, the songs, or the songs from High School Musical.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be fine, mom," Zack spoke on the phone to his worried mother.

"Moseby already said we could use his name to get free room service. And our favorite movie is on tonight. It'll be no big deal. I'm telling you we'll be fine by ourselves. We do it all the time in Boston. I know. I know. This isn't Boston," Zack stopped talking to listen to what his mom had to say. "Okay. I'll tell them. Have a good time." Zack hung up the phone.

"I take is she was still worried about leaving the 3 of us alone," Bob asked.

"That's our mom for you," Cody replied.

Zack walked across the hall, followed by Cody and Bob, to the suite that Mr. Moseby,

Esteban and Lance was staying in.

"Hey guys. Mom just called and said they're at the salon. Apparently, London has ordered a limo to pick you all up so that you can meet then at the opera house."

"Miss London sure is going all out," Esteban said curiously.

"You know London. Image is everything," Moseby commented.

"Still, 3 hours in a salon seems a bit much," Bob pointed out.

"Heh, 3 hours in a salon is like 5 minutes to London," Moseby said knowingly.

"Mom could use 3 hours in a beauty salon," Zack joked and Cody and Bob laughed.

"Now, boys. You know that's not true. Your mother doesn't need improvement," Moseby semi-defended.

"Neither does Maddie," Esteban added dreamily.

The limo drive to the opera house seemed to last a lifetime for Esteban as he anticipated seeing Maddie, knowing she was actually his date.

For Maddie the wait for the limo seemed even longer, because she dreaded the idea of everyone thinking of her and Esteban as on a date. "At least I know Esteban doesn't count this as an actual date," she sighed and then added, "Maybe that's the problem."

She didn't have time to think about it before seeing the long, black stretch limousine pull around the corner. "Keep your cool," both Maddie and Esteban whispered to themselves simultaneously. However, both hearts melted as Esteban slowly stepped out of the limo while Maddie slowly made her way down the stairs of the opera house to meet him.

"You look…perfect," Maddie couldn't believe she had allowed the compliment slip.

"It's even better from my point of view," Esteban answered boldly, hoping Maddie would take a hint.

Instead she just blushed and stumbled for a reason to change the subject. She found it as Mr. Moseby stepped out of the limo. "Well, Mr. Moseby, you look incredibly handsome. Don't look now, but I think that very pretty woman to your left is checking you out."

Mr. Moseby turned his head to see Carey dressed in a breathtaking gown. He hurried over to meet her, leaving Esteban and Maddie alone yet again. This time there was an awkward silence. But it wasn't long before London broke it with a worried whine.

"Where's my date? You were supposed to pick up my friend Ben on the way here," London complained as Lance exited the limo followed by no one.

"London, I'm sorry. He called the hotel about an hour ago and said that he couldn't make it," Moseby tried to explain.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have done something about it. Now I'm dateless," London said hanging her head.

"Then, I guess that makes me dateless too."

"Huh?" confused by the familiarity of the voice, London quickly looked up to see Todd St. Mark standing before her.

"I figured you wouldn't mind if I brought someone else," Moseby added hastily, knowing it would be the last work he'd get in edgewise between them.

As planned, the night proceeded with everyone seemingly isolating themselves in groups of two. For Maddie and Esteban it meant spending more time alone together than they had done since before her graduation.

Esteban decide it was a perfect opportunity to bring up a sensitive subject. "Maddie, do you remember when you almost fell off that bridge."

"Of course, it still haunts me at times. Why?"

"I don't want to bring up bad memories, but I promised myself that I would one day tell you how I was the one in the helicopter with you that night."

"It has always puzzled me," Maddie admitted.

"This is going to sound very strange but it was because I was trained as a volunteer rescue worker."

"Why is that strange, Esteban? It's great to want to help people. I find it to be an admirable quality."

"I know, but that's not the strange part. You see it was because of a series of dreams that I had had about a year before."

"Dreams?" Maddie gulped, suddenly remembering her own strange series of dreams when she was younger.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but every night it was basically the same. You were in my dreams and you kept saying there was something I needed to do. You said it was important, a matter of life and death even. But even weirder, you would never tell me what it was I needed to do. Then one night, it finally came to me. In my dream you told me that I needed to become a volunteer rescue worker." Esteban paused then continued, "At the time I just figured it was just a weird way of my conscious telling me to help people. I had no idea it would result in me catching you before you fell from the side of a bridge."

"Wait so it was you who caught me?" Esteban nodded. "And all because of…"she didn't finish. Her heart was racing at the thought of the eerie coincidence. She began debating if she should tell him about her own strange series of dreams. _I'll just delete the part at the very end_ she thought to herself. She opened her mouth to confess, but before she could the lights of the opera house went down and she knew it would have to wait. Of course it only meant she would have more time to second guess whether or not she should tell him at all.


	6. Staring Out the Window

**Author's Note-** Sorry for the long wait. I wanted this chapter to contain several key elements that lead up to the grand finale (which we'll be one more chapter plus a small epilogue.) It's sad to think that this trilogy is coming to an end :(

I do not own any of the characters or song lyrics used in the titles. I also doubt that there is a monument with the encryption-which will be revealed later-in Latin. It is purely a creation of my imagination using part of my favorite quotes.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Staring Out the Window  
**

"So, how did it go, Esteban?" everyone wanted to know as they secretly gathered in one of the suites. They knew they had to finish their meeting before Maddie finished with her shiatsu up in London's suite.

"I told her something she needed to know. But I didn't tell her how I feel," he admitted.

"Good job, Esteban," Zack applauded and then defended his response, "who wants to confess their feelings in an opera house? Just sayin'."

"I believe that now that I've had the courage to tell her this one important thing, I should have the courage to tell her the rest," Esteban said almost confidently.

"That's the spirit," they cheered.

"Carey, I need to talk to you," Mary-Margaret whispered. She and Carey stepped over to the other suite so that the others wouldn't hear them.

"What is it?"

"Maddie told me earlier today that she can't love Esteban. She said that she was running away from him. But Carey, something about how she said it seemed so empty. It was like she was telling me something she didn't want to believe herself. It doesn't make sense, because I know she had a crush on him when we were in school. But then again, I guess things_ do _change."

"Maybe along the way that crush turned into something stronger, you know, something deeper. Maybe it scared her. After all, there is somewhat of an age gap. Or maybe she thinks it too awkward of a love," Carey answered with the wisdom of a grown woman's perspective.

"Then can't we just tell Esteban? He would know that there was emotion there and maybe he could prove to her he feels the same," Mary-Margaret reasoned logically.

"I know it seems like an easy shortcut, but true love is best when stumbled into. It's not called falling in love for no reason. Besides, we're only speculating why she is running from him. But we can help it along a little by helping Maddie figure out if she really wants to run away from him."

"I'll do it," London said, giving away her position at the door where she'd been eavesdropping. "Not to be rude to you, Mary-Margaret, but I have to be the one to do this."

"You are cunning enough to manipulate a real confession from her. Besides, I already promised I wouldn't make a big deal out of her and Esteban."

"Thanks. Maddie's going on a tour of England with a group of other students tomorrow morning. I'll just make plans to meet her for lunch. Todd will understand."

"You know, Maddie's lucky to have friends like the both of you."

Mary-Margaret and London exchanged glances then at the same time said, "We know."

* * *

"And over here we have…" Maddie tuned out the tour guide after awhile. Instead she took in the beauty of the different monuments that stood around her. Suddenly she caught sight of a lovely marble monument. She noticed the encryption that it bore. It was in a foreign language that Maddie couldn't read, but she still felt herself drawn to the passage as she traced her fingers over the engraved letters. 

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"What?" Maddie was pulled away from her distant thoughts to see a handsome young man beside her. "I'm not sure. I can't read it."

"I didn't mean the writing; I meant the monument. Don't worry. I'm a senior here and I can't read it either. My name's Pablo," he said extending his hand.

"My name's Maddie," she said grasping his hand. For a brief second, the man reminded her of Esteban, a sensation that she had not been expecting to have to deal with on her tour. She forced herself to forget the notion. "Do you know what language it's in?"

"Actually, I think so. I think it's Latin. If so, my cousin could probably tell you. He always did pay closer attention to our Latin lessons when we were young. But I won't bore you with my bizarre childhood."

Maddie could hear a touch of Spanish accent mingled with an acquired British one. She found it so amusing that she struggled not to laugh. Instead, she agreed to accompany him for the rest of the tour, but not without taking one last glance at the statue and its mysterious writing.

The rest of the tour flew by for Maddie who felt an odd enjoyment in the company of Pablo. She didn't want to admit it, but in a strange way he reminded her more and more of Esteban as they got to know each other better. As the tour came to a close, Maddie suddenly found herself hinting at Pablo, hoping to win a date. "So if you've been in London so long, tell me, are there many things to do on a Friday night?"

"Plenty. Restaurants, theaters, you name it. Actually, one of my favorite things is strolling along the Thames at midnight. In fact, I'm taking my fiancé when she comes to town later."

The words stopped Maddie in her tracks. _Fiancé?_ The words echoed in her ears. She felt so foolish. For a brief moment she thought that she had been slightly attracted to him, but he was just another engaged man. _It's what I get for not solving my Esteban dilemma first_, she chided herself.

"So if you have a special someone in town, I recommend a stroll by the Thames above anything else," Pablo finished, not knowing that Maddie's thoughts had been elsewhere.

"Thanks for the tip, Pablo," Maddie answered, pretending to care. "I have to meet a friend for lunch, but I hope to see you around sometime," she wasn't sure how true it was. As she walked away she whispered in a defeated sigh, "I'm a magnet for unavailable men…and I'm sick of it."

* * *

"I didn't expect to hear from you," Esteban said, talking to someone on his cell phone. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. This is perfect. I'm here too. The whole Tipton group is here actually. Yes, we could have dinner tonight. Of course, of course. I'll talk to you later." Esteban hung up the phone and said excitedly, "This must be a sign. Tonight will be the night."

* * *

"What a nice little street café," Maddie tried to make small talk as they ate. 

"Listen, Maddie, there's a few things we need to talk about," London finally said.

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, this might sound silly, but I want you to know…I think of you as my best friend." It was clear that it was hard for London to let her guard down.

"London, really? That's so sweet. I guess I've always considered you my best friend too. No matter our ups and downs," Maddie replied.

"Promise me we'll have ups and downs in the future."

"Are you afraid we're not going to be friends anymore?"

"Well you're going to be all the way here and then before you know it, you'll be getting married and I'll be getting married. All kinds of things will start to change."

"Aren't you forgetting something? Someday you'll have kids and I'll have kids and they'll be best friends just like we are. Friends for life, I promise."

"Okay, and when I inherit the hotel, you're so hired," London said semi-jokingly.

"But won't you be too busy getting facelifts?" they both laughed at the shared memory.

"You'll have to make me your maid of honor when you have your royal wedding," London added slyly.

"Of course you'll be my maid of honor at my…" Maddie stopped. "Royal wedding? You think I'm going to marry royalty?"

"Duh. Esteban's a prince remember?"

"Who said anything about me marrying Esteban? Why would I?"

"Because you're in love with him. You always have been."

"Even if that were true, which I'm not saying it is, he's engaged remember?!" Maddie finally vent the painful knowledge she'd been keeping shut in. "I can't love an engaged man."

"Engaged? You can't mean that silly tabloid that was printed like forever ago can you? Since when are they ever right?" London tried to prove her point, "see that man over there? He's been taking pictures of us…for a tabloid no doubt. I bet they'll cover your face with someone else's and write some silly headline like **London Tipton Lunches with Ashley Tisdale.**"

"You had to compare me to Ashley Tisdale?"

"My point is, don't you think Esteban would have told us? Especially you? Just ask him about it yourself."

"That's silly, London. I just can't waltz up to him and ask him if he's engaged."

"Who said anything about waltzing? Look, I'm 100 percent certain he'll say no." She then added under her breath, "and it's not just a gut feeling."

* * *

Maddie looked at the tabloid she had saved for over a year. "Maybe London's right. He would have at least told me." 

She made her way decidedly to the lobby of the hotel. She was finally determined to find and confront Esteban, and wanted to do so before chickening out again. She caught sight of him outside. "This is it," Maddie gulped.

However, as Maddie grew closer to the door, she noticed Esteban wasn't alone. Losing nerve, she ducked behind an artificial plant and continued to watch him through the window. At first, Maddie could only tell that it was a woman. Suddenly, she saw them hug and realized that it was Anita! More brokenhearted than before, Maddie quickly left her spot and dashed upstairs.


	7. Caught in the Pouring Rain of Truth

**Author Note** - "Parting is such sweet sorrow" and perhaps that is why I have prolonged the ending of my trilogy. Also I have been striving to make the final chapter just as perfect as possible. Also I left a little room open in case I ever choose to venture into the adult lives of Esteban and Maddie as they enter royal life and such together.

I thank all of my fans who have stuck by me this past year as I worked on the trilogy. And I hope that I haven't let any of you down. Cheers!

* * *

"Esteban, has Maddie talked to you yet?" London asked out of breath. 

"No," Esteban answered, "was she going to?" he asked anxiously.

"I was hoping she would have by now. I got the impression at lunch that she was going to. Well, I pulled some strings and grabbed a pre release of a tabloid they were going to run tomorrow," London said handing it to Esteban.

"You lunched with Ashley Tisdale?" Anita asked seeing the front cover as she walked over from the front desk to join them.

"No, I didn't lunch with…Anita?

"Hello, London."

"Don't hello me. How long have you been here?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Anita laughed a little bit confused. "I just arrived about an hour ago. Why?"

"I would tell you why but it's a little too complicated to go into detail. I just need to find Maddie. I hope she's upstairs," London declared as she rain to the elevator.

"Is she okay?" Anita pondered aloud as London disappeared. "I know she's not the brightest heiress, but…"

"No, I think this time she is right on the dinero," Esteban replied.

"I believe the English term is money, Esteban. Right on the money."

"Whatever. I think I need to go see for myself if Maddie is there." Esteban left Anita in a cloud of confusion and made his way to London's suite. "London?" he called getting off the elevator and nearing the door.

"I'm in here," she called back. "But I'm afraid Maddie isn't. Atleast, she isn't now." London pointed to the scraps of the tabloid torn and scattered all over Maddie's bed. "She was here. She must have seen you and Anita together and now…well, now who knows where she is."

"Me and Anita?" Esteban blurted.

"Now's not the time for questions, Esteban. You need to find her."

Esteban and London hurried off of the elevator an hurried back over to Anita, who was laughing with a young man in the lobby.

"Anita, Maddie is missing. I must go and look for her."

"But London is so huge."

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know!" There was a brief moment of silence. "Oh you mean…continue."

"I know but I have to find her. Tell the others if they show up."

"Wait, did you say her name is Maddie?" the young man asked and received a nod from Esteban. "Kinda short, blonde, Oxford freshman?"

"Si! You've seen her?"

"Yes, earlier this morning."

"That is now good," Esteban sighed.

"Maybe not, but she was quite fascinated with this statue we saw on our tour. Mesmerized really. There's a good chance that would be a great starting point for your search. I will write down the directions."

"Gracias, Juan," Esteban said with sincere gratitude to his familiar comrade.

"De nada, su majestad."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, causing the air to cool slightly. Maddie didn't care anymore. She knew she couldn't feel any colder than she already did. She stared blankly at the engraved monument, longing to unlock its mystery. Somehow, she wanted to believe that the words would be able to help her solve her own dilemma. Even for one word of hope, she'd give almost anything to learn what the words said. As she ran her cold fingers across the cold etchings for what felt like the millionth time, she closed her eyes. She began quietly praying for a miracle that would allow her to interpret the stone carvings. She prayed and yearned harder, using all the strength inside of her. She was on the verge of crying out in desperation when she thought she heard a faint whispering. 

"We cut these numerous windings in our destinies daily with our own hands, while we imagine that we are pursuing a track on the royal high road of respectability and duty,and then complain of those ways being so intricate and so dark. We stand bewildered before the mystery of our own making, and the riddles of life that we will not solve, and then accuse the great Sphinx of devouring us."

She opened her eyes and stared at the words. She wondered if she could have possibly heard their meanings. She closed her eye again in skepticism and again heard the quote aloud. This time it was crystal clear and the voice was more than just close. Gulping, she took a breath and turned around to see Esteban standing behind her.

"I was told you wanted to know what the monument says.

All memory of what Esteban had quoted disappeared as she stood nearly trembling at the sight of him. "I-I didn't quite get it all."

"It's alright," Esteban repeated the quote patiently. This time the words struck Maddie and she stared at the stone. That was the answer it held? A proverb about…destiny? About purposely dodging it and then complaining about where it has taken you? The words "royal high road" echoed in her ears. She tried to pretend that it didn't pertain to her, but the pinpoint accuracy caused her spine to tingle and the hairs of her arms to stand on end.

"Why are you here?" Maddie wanted to turn her attention away from the statue.

"Because it isn't good for you to be alone in a strange city after nightfall."

"Well it is my new home. So I should get used to it. And what about Anita?"

"Anita isn't alone. You're one I was worried about," the concern in his voice couldn't be denied.

Maddie was more confused than ever. She began to argue with herself inside. "Worried?" she tried to stop herself from jumping to conclusions…"NO!" she finally yelled.

"No?" Esteban was now the confused one.

"No, I can't take it anymore. My mind has been playing games with my heart for tool long, and I just don't think my heart can take one more break. Esteban I'm sorry if I've ever seemed rude to you."

"No, Maddie. You've never been rude to me. A bit distant at times, but…"

"Well, I've done all I could to create that distance."

"Oh, I see," Esteban said, becoming discouraged.

"No, please, Esteban, let me finish. It's not you. It's never been anything you've done. You've always been perfect. A perfect gentleman, a perfect fellow employee, a perfect friend. I just let my mind misconstrue how I felt about you." Maddie gave a deep sigh, letting the past few years and all the feelings of angst disappear as she breathed out. "I guess it's about time I congratulate you and Anita. She's wonderful, Esteban." Maddie felt a single raindrop touch her cheek and realized it was beginning to sprinkle. She took it as a cue to return for the hotel. She walked past Esteban silently.

"I love you," came Esteban's voice, causing Maddie to stop where she was.

"What?" she turned in disbelief.

"I said, I love you. I've always admired you, Maddie. First as a friend, but now something more. Why do you think I followed you here? To London?"

"You chased after me?" Maddie's heart fluttered at the thought. Her mind thought of classic movies where the girl was on the train, pursued in the background by the man of her dreams if only she'd turn around and see him.

"I couldn't risk never having the chance to tell you the truth. I was afraid you would meet someone else."

Maddie felt a sting of guilt about the man she had felt somewhat attracted to earlier that day. "But wait," it sent another thought to her mind, "if you love me, then what about Anita?"

By now the rain was starting to come down more heavily as Esteban tried to grasp the meaning of her question. "What about Anita?"

"You, you once said she was you princess. I overheard you speaking to her in Spanish."

"No. I have never thought of or referred to anyone as my princess but you, Maddie."

"But you're engaged!" Maddie shouted.

"I am? To Anita?" Esteban suddenly remembered the tabloid that was torn in pieces at the hotel. "Maddie, I'm not engaged. Anita is, but I'm not. That picture was taken when she was showing off her ring to me. And the only reason she is here is to make wedding arrangements because her fiancé lives here currently."

"You mean all this time I've…" she couldn't even finish, she felt so foolish. "I've been running when I should have been saying I love you. I love you, Esteban."

"And I love you too, mi princessa," Esteban replied as he lightly lifted Maddie into his arms and kissed her gently yet passionately, the rain now pouring down on them.

* * *

The rain had stopped but even if it hadn't, nothing could dampen the high spirits both Maddie and Esteban were in. It was nearing midnight as they strolled past the Thames river on their way back to the hotel. The moonlight glittered upon the river. 

"Why didn't you tell me the tabloid wasn't true," Maddie asked randomly.

"I thought you would know better than to trust a tabloid, but then love can cloud the mind," Esteban grinned at the though of Maddie's love for him. "I also thought that Anita had shared her news with you."

"Maybe she tried, but I wouldn't listen because of my jealousy. I am very happy for her."

"Yes, she will make a fine duchess," Esteban responded.

"Duchess?"

"Si, she is marrying my cousin Juan. He is a duke. They have been sweethearts for as long as I can remember."

"Wait, his name is Juan?" Maddie turned her eyes toward the river bank and strained her eyes to see the several couples who strolled along it. Sure enough, she spotted Anita with the man she had met earlier. "So you were the cousin he was talking about," she said after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Just another twist on the road to destiny," Maddie answered poetically as they crossed the busy street outside the hotel.

They entered hand in hand and were greeted by the doorman, "Welcome to the Tipton."

Maddie and Esteban only looked at each other lovingly and whispered, "Where everything is sweet."

**THE END**


End file.
